User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Beetlejuice Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Did you check the edits I made to Beetlejuice Animated I was able to list all of his friends, relatives, enemies, aliases, and alternate personalities due to having seen every episode(I just don't know if you've also seen every episode. If you haven't, nearly every episode is on YouTubeyou may have to search elsewhere). SonofSamhain 15:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Somebody deleted the image to the Poopsie article. I have no idea who did it, but it's likely some stupid vandal who thinks its funny to destroy contributors' hard work! See for yourself! SonofSamhain 14:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I see Nobody's perfect. I had a feeling you were the one who deleted the image, and of course if you ever did anything like that, you would obviously have a very good reason to do so. SonofSamhain 17:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I see it was wrong to call it Dragster of Doom (character) If we were changing it to Doomie, wouldn't it have been easier to rename the article and do some editing rather than delete the article and start all over? Anyway, nice work on Delia Deetz Animated. SonofSamhain 17:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, fixed it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for not helping much lately. You see, I've been working very hard on my own wikis. There is now an article for every episode of the Girls Bravo anime on the Girls Bravo Wiki, and I have received issues 1,2,3,4, and 8 of the Madballs comic book for Christmas, so I created articles for them on the Madballs Wiki. The Madballs comic was even better than I thought. My favorite villains in it are Dr. Frankenbeans, Colonel Corn, Anchor Man, and Gail Warning. Other things I got for Christmas include Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, Kirby's Epic Yarn, a DVD of Super Mario World and the third season of Captain N, copies of Ghostbusters: The Other Side and Ghostbusters: Haunted Holidays, Castlevania: Lord of Shadows for the Xbox 360, and an issue of Game Informer. And I didn't even get all my presents yet. Due to the weather, we were not able to get everything from the mail, so we may be able to get the rest once the snow starts to melt a bit. SonofSamhain 22:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Currently I'm unaware of this wiki having videos to show. I have no issue with the module feature. Infact it would be more useful at wikis such as Ghostbusters Wiki that have new content being released every so often. This wiki is more of a "in memory of" type sadly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Could you maybe click on "fix" on the Theme Designer on this site, to prevent that background image from going up, please? Maurice Roberge 00:16, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are asking, but messing up the Character Template isn't the answer. Seriously, work within the boundaries of the wiki. Common practices that I've seen are for the most part what this wiki already does. If you had tried the same things on Ghostbusters Wiki, you would have been labeled a vandal and blocked. I am holding back in good faith that you mean well and just havn't worked on a team project before. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) need help? are you needing help on this wiki? Halfshell (talk) 00:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :The wiki is pretty much looking for new contributors and perhaps a new direction. If your looking for a wiki to build, This one needs it. I however am not active here as I maintain Ghostbusters Wiki and Thundercats Wiki. What do you want to do here? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds find, any particular theme or look your trying to keep this wiki? :Halfshell (talk) 03:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I do look to hand off the wiki at some point. But with only 4 edits, you can't be surprised that I have a wait see stance at this point. I have looked at "Hocus Pocus wiki" and thought it wasn't bad. I'm sort the type that wants good things of wikis I'm a part of. If your goal is to be admin, you must have a road map or idea where you want to head with this place. I want to hear it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::This wiki does need a updated or a better look. ::Halfshell (talk) 04:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) My own welcome talk page About my own wikia user, it was my pleasure. (-3 As you know, I've made my homemade teaser movie poster of "Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian" with Microsoft Paint. JamesTherHAMPMaster 18:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! ;D Merry Christmas! ;D JamesTherHAMPMaster 21:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Thanks for telling me about Beetlejuice's in-movie reasons for marrying Lydia. Angie Y. (talk) 06:19, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Homepage Ideas Hey, saw you are looking for homepage ideas, thought I'd offer some ideas. I usually have a gallery of the main characters (or categories) with links attached, and then a little source coding to hide the "add image" option. Generally simpler than making fancy portals like some wikis have, and looks fairly tidy. You can see my use of this here and here. I also have made in the past a video on how to make a video gallery on wikia , which can be used to decorate the home page if you want (as mentioned in the video). Also, the Wiki Markup Wiki is a great place to go if you need to know how to do certain things coding wise. Hope I was able to help. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:16, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I'll consider that. I do want it in some way to promote the characters and other categories. I'll need to consider exactly how /what I think would be the best breakdown for the wiki. I want pretty much want all the sections listed on the "Main Sections of the Site for Beetlejuice" to be introduced in the format. I'm going to also take a shot at replacing the wallpaper for this wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:31, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark What do u think of this logo that will be new wiki-wordmark? I would be happy to add at Community Central wiki if u want me to. --Kitsunes97 (talk) :It lacks the word "Wiki". Thats why it's so tricky. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:40, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark I can add "Wiki" at Community Central wiki if u want me to. --Kitsunes97 (talk) Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian Here is proof about Winona Ryder return for new movie. Here is link of video. --Kitsunes97 (talk) :Back in 2015. It's 2018 and no word on it. Pretty much like what happened to Ghostbusters 3. When Warner and Tim get the ball rolling, then its a thing. Also, yeah there is a article here covering it. Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:35, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Community-header-background Can you add this Community-header-background for header? Community-header-background.png --Kitsunes97 (talk) :Uploaded and added. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:12, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey, thank u so much for the message! That was really kindhearted. I think I'm good for now, (My sister is a HUUUUUGE Fandom nerd) But thank you for the message. AltaThePhoenix (talk) 14:42, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey, dude! Thanks for the message, even though you probably didn't send it. I decided to friend you.